The present invention relates to ventilators, and, more specifically, to a ventilator that enables a patient to control, within predetermined limits, one or more properties of the gas flow provided to the patient by a ventilator.
Ventilators that provide a flow of gas to an airway of a subject are known. Generally, a ventilator generates the gas flow with one or more properties that mechanically facilitate the respiration of the subject. Under some circumstances, ventilation may be uncomfortable for the subject. In order to enhance the comfort of the subject while ventilation is taking place, one or more properties of the flow of gas must be fine-tuned by a caregiver, with feedback from the subject. Typically, subjects are not given control over the properties of the gas flow generated by the ventilator because improper adjustment of the properties of the gas flow presents various risks to the health and/or safety of the subject.